villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Megatron
Megatron is the main antagonist of the Transformers franchise and leader of the Decepticons. He is a minor player in the first Disney vs Non Disney Villains War but is a major player in the second. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Megatron makes his only appearance in the homemade round of the tournament. Laserbeak, a bird-like minion of Megatron, arrives on the Transformers' home planet of Cybertron. Laserbeak shows a record of the villains war on Earth. At first, Megatron finds the fights of organic beings to be amusing. But he realizes that he can take over Earth and drain it of all its resources should he win the war. He and his Decepticons, therefore, set course for earth. The first objective is to claiming Earth's orbit in order to prevent any other extra-terrestrial villains from taking position. Currently patrolling the orbit is Captain Gantu, a former army captain turned hired gun. Megatron and his Decepticons manage to shoot Gantu's ship down and it crash lands on Earth. Megatron, alone, blasts through the ship. Before he can find Gantu though, Gantu is able to surprise him by sneaking through his ship and appearing behind them. After hearing a few threats, Megatron charges. But Gantu gets the draw and severely damages Megatron. Megatron falls through the previously destroyed floors of the ship and lies dormant, fatally injured but not yet dead. His most loyal minion, Soundwave, picks him up and they retreat as Gantu fires towards them. Gantu gives a breif gloat. Desperate, Soundwave brings the dying Megatron to Mok Swagger. Mok sees Megatron's potential and agrees to fix him as long as he works for him. With that, Mok upgrades Megatron's body and he is transformed into Galvatron. Unaware of the deal Soundwave has made with Mok, Galvatron flies away looking for another fight. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Return to Megatron The newly formatted Galvatron remains clear of the action of the first war, but it remains patrolling Mok's base prior to the second. During this time, John Castaway and the Quarrymen arrive on a mission to destroy Mok's super computer. Though Galvatron positions himself to stop them, Castaway manages to destroy the computer first. The destruction of the computer actually reformats Galvatron back into Megatron, who promptly knocks away Castaway's hammer and sends the Quarrymen packing. Re-Emergence The newly-freed Megatron assembles a small army of Decepticons for his assault on Earth. His faction begins dueling with that of Emperor Zurg, Gantu's new employer. The fights produce something of a stalemate, with Blitzwing and Lugnut defeating Warp Darkmatter and Starscream defeating Warmonga, but NOS-4-A2 capturing Blackarachnia. Rematch with Gantu Captain Gantu decides to break out Blackarachnia and the other captured Decepticons. Therefore, he launches an assault on Gantu's prison. Gantu calls in some Hornet guards; Megatron effortlessly destroys them. Gantu tries the same tactic he used last time, firing a single shot at Megatron. Megatron knocks the shot away and whips the gun out of Gantu's hand. Gantu escapes in his spaceship, but Megatron transforms into a helicopter and guns the spaceship out of the air. Dealing with Starscream Megatron makes an address to those Decepticons still on the Transformers' home planet of Cybertron. All the while, Starscream does his best to undermine Megatron's authority, including mooning the camera and giving Megatron bunny ears. Megatron has enough of this and blasts Starscream with his laser cannon. Later on, Megatron inadvertently saves his lieutenant's life by scaring off Warp Darkmatter, about to finish Starscream off. Death on Planet Z Megatron readies a final assault on Planet Z, unaware that Starscream has planted a bomb onto his back. As the battle comes to a close, Megatron attacks Zurg, though the evil emperor dodges the blasts from Megatron's laser cannon. For his part, Megatron avoids all of Zurg's attacks. Megatron does get the upper hand, cutting Zurg down with a power sword. Yet, right as he is about to deal the mortal blow, Megatron dies when Starscream's bomb goes off. All that is left of him is a hand. Non Disney Villains Tournament Robot vs. Robot After Blitzwing and Lugnut are taken over by his enemies, Megatron decides to steal some technology to get them back. He thus tracks down Dr. Robotnik , who has stored much of this technology and kept it under the protection of his nephew, Snively. Megatron attacks when Snively is left alone, but the nephew is prepared. Using a mech of Dr. Robotnik, he gets the drop on Megatron. Megatron is able to dodge most of Snively's lasers, though he is forced to drop one of his swords in the fracas. He then kicks Snively's robot into a bridge after it tries to get into the air. This tactic, however, only delays the inevitable, as the mech gets airborne and fells Megatron with some air-to-surface missiles. Megatron gets up, firing his blaster at the mech right as it fires more missiles. Being more durable, Megatron is in better shape after the resulting explosion. Megatron then gets the draw on the mech, totalling it before Snively can fire a last shot. Megatron emerges victorious. Destruction Megatron learns that Cobra Commander is the one controlling Blitzing and Lugnut; he tracks the commander down and threatens his life. Cobra, not one to back away from a threat, promises to give the Decepticons back as well as offer Megatron a key to Cybertron in exchange for helping his forces defeat the Black Knights, led by Zero. Megatron, impressed by Cobra Comander's will, accepts the agreement. Megatron and his Decepticons attack the Black Knights, Megatron personally opening fire on Jeremiah Gottwald's ship. As Starscream manages to take Gottwald's side engines out, Suzaku, one of Zero's allies, takes out Megatron's legs with a cable. With some help from Starscream, Megatron gets free and fires upon Suzaku, but the man's Lancelot Nightmare Frame is able to ward off the blast. Megatron decides to get personal, slashing through the Lacelot's wings and punching into its hull. The Lancelot blows up, with Suzaku inside. As Megatron's forces blow through most of the remaining Black Knights, Jeremiah Gottwald resumes his attack upon the Decepticon leader. Megatron blasts apart Gottwald's ship, only for the man to fly straight at him in a smaller vessel. In a suicidal attack, Gottwald grabs Megatron and opens fire, destroying them both. Disney vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Animated vs Video Game Villains War Movies Villains War Transformers Tournament Each version of Megatron is a seperate character in this tournament. Animated Megatron His Animated self managed to defeat Hades in order to get a powerful artifact. G1 Megatron His Generation One self appeared in the epilouge of the first round to make an alliance with Mok. Movie Megatron Prime Megatron Cartoon Villains War Category:Marcus's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs VillainsWorst Hero And Villain War Ever Category:Transformers Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Aliens Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mok's Alliance Category:Robots Category:The Decepticons Category:Anime Villains Category:1984 introductions Category:Cobra Commander and Megatron Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Megatron's alliance in animated vs video game villains war Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:CGI Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Victims of Chernabog Category:Vs Hades Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Redeemed Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Movie Villains Category:Movies Villains War Category:Loki's Alliance in Movies Villains War Category:Megatron's Alliance Category:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Animated Megatron's Alliance in Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Major Players Category:Cobra Commander's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Genocidal Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains who can fly Category:Returned at DvND Villains: part 2 Category:Complete monsters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Worst hero and villain tournament ever Category:BAHRAM Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Bowser Jr's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Corey Burton Category:Frank Welker Category:Garry Chalk Category:Fred Tatasciore Category:Worst Villain Tournament Ever Category:Marc Alfos